Competencia
by Barbara Bubblegum
Summary: Solo nosotros dos, en una competencia bastante dura pero al final...¿Quien sucumbirá ante el más seme de nosotros?.LEMON.


Bueno, en facebook dije que haría un Lemon DenNor para que recobraran el amor a esta pareja, pues ya nadie se acuerda de ella y la remplazan por el DenSu ;n; (La mayoría, no todos)

Aquí va. Ojalá les guste~~

Hetalia no me pertenece...pero ojala me perteneciera porque como me gusta esta serie tan maraca XD

En una gran mansión entre las nieves, Ubicada en Dinamarca...un 15 de Diciembre para ser más precisos. Habían dos personas en la mansión, ¿Por qué digo personas?, si solo eran dos naciones que se amaban mutuo a mente. En una habitación, la que estaba más alejada de los otros cuartos, compartían una cama para ellos dos. Ambos desnudos, tal y como vinieron al mundo; Ambos apasionados; Ambos...enamorados.

La habitación era grande, con una ventana que dejaba ver la brillante luna que posaba su luz en la cruz del noruego, Haciéndola brillar más que nunca. Con una cama tan suave como las nubes, cubierta con un fino y delgado telón, que rozaba la piel de ambos amantes. Aquella escena era divina.

Dinamarca estaba arriba de noruega, disfrutando de la masturbación que el menor hacia con sus partes. Noruega disfrutaba de los besos apasionados del danés, tratándole de besar en la boca e introducir su lengua. Ambos estaban peleando por ver quien era más seme. ¿Quién sucumbiría primero?.

-Den le sonrío lascivo al noruego y mordió el lóbulo de la oreja del menor, mientras metía su dedo Índice en el trasero de Noruega, moviéndolo para causarle placer y excitarlo-

-Noruega gimió ante eso, pero no se quedaría atrás, claro que no. Empezó a jugar con el pene del danés, moviéndolo, acariciándolo, tocando la punta, etc. Provocando que saliera mucho semen-

-Oh por favor!, ¿Se daría por vencido solo con eso?-Deberás intentar mucho más, Noru.. –le besó el cuello, dejando marcas por doquier y de paso marcando territorio danés-

-Aún no acabo, Denmark. –Noruega se separó un poco del mayor y luego puso su boca en el pene de su pareja para lamer aquella leche tan sabrosa que producía Dinamarca. ¿Solo creían que las galletas del danés eran deliciosas?, pues no-

-Dinamarca reprimió su gemido de placer y cuando noruega terminó su acción, Dinamarca se puso a jugar con las tetillas del menor, apretándolas fuertemente y girándolas hacia ambos lados, Provocando que saliera un líquido y el gemido de placer / dolor del noruego-

-Estúpido danés masoquista... siempre le hacía ese tipo de cosas para ganar la batalla de quien era más seme. En un pésimo intento por seguir compitiendo, Nor comenzó a jugar con el bello púbico del danés, corriendo mano hacia el pene para luego acariciarlo-

-Dinamarca sonrió victorioso, era hora de usar su movimiento secreto. Agarró las muñecas del noruego y lo sujeto contra la cama para luego ganarse encima de él, quedando sus rostros frente a frente- Has perdido, Noru... Sucumbe ante el poder del Rey. –Dinamarca acercó su pene hacia el pene de Noruega y para introducirse en el noruego de la forma más excitante, apasionada y lo más importante... victoriosa-

-Noruega dio un pequeño grito del dolor ante eso, a pesar de que le encantara en todos los sentidos, dolía un poco. Pero en realidad lo que más dolía era saber que había perdido contra Dinamarca-

Al amanecer solo habían dos cuerpos desnudos en la cama. Noruega estaba volteado hacia la derecha durmiendo profundamente y a sus espaldas había un danés que lo abraza posesivamente.

...

Muy temprano en la mañana un pequeño Islandia caminaba con un dibujo en sus manos hacia la habitación de Noruega. Había trabajado con toda su creatividad en un dibujo de los 5 nórdicos, todos juntos como familia. Abrió la puerta del cuarto de su hermano mayor y observó si su hermano ya había despertado.

Noruega había despertado recién y movió ligeramente a Dinamarca para que también despertara. Ambos recién se levantaron un poco, pero no lo suficiente como para destaparse o salir de la cama. Den y Nor notaron a un pequeño Islandia asomarse y encontrarse con la escena de ambos nórdicos desnudos en la cama.

Islandia se sonrojó mucho y se quedó paralizado en su lugar, dejando caer el dibujo. Dinamarca y Noruega se sonrojaron hasta las orejas y juntos le gritaron avergonzados al menor:

NO ES LO QUE PARECE!

Algo cortito pero en fin xD

Bueno, ojalá les haya gustado. Dejen su review y me cuentan que les pareció, si están de acuerdo en eso de que al DenNor le falta amor, etc. ~~

Si les gusta el DenNor, les gustó mi fic y no quieren que Isu quede con un trauma (?) dejen su review y en vez de decir " bye " digan "VIVA EL DENNOR!" 8D


End file.
